pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Secession
At the end of the 19th century arose several Secession movements. Each time there were separatist movements, which the artists wanted to take away from the goals of an existing association (often considered too conservative Academy), new ideals wanted to pursue or wanted to reach a new audience. Following the romance these artists wanted to show a dark side of society, especially of women. Franz von Stuck , Gustav Klimt and Munch are clear examples of this. As painted Franz Stuck mainly sensual mysterious women, often with mythological elements like a snake. These refer to the numerous sexually transmitted diseases which constituted a big problem at the end of the 19th century. The movement was a forerunner of the symbolism . Content * 1 'Secession' * 2 Germany ** 2.1 Munich ** 2.2 Berlin ** 2.3 Dada ** 2.4 Novembergruppe ** 2.5 Leipzig / Darmstadt * 3 France * 4 Austria * 5 Netherlands * 6 Other art sites * 7 Related design trends and styles 'Secession' [ edit ] "Secession is a sober form of Art Nouveau . "Secession, in Dutch 'secession', means' separation ',' breaking away from" in this case the established order of art. Germany [ edit ] Munich [ edit ] In 1882 founded Franz Stuck together with Wilhelm Trübner and Wilhelm Uhde , in Munich the first "Secession", the "Munich Secession on. Berlin [ edit ] In 1899 , the Max Liebermann calling the "Berlin Secession in life. It originated in 1910 , "Die Neue Secession" with the artists of Die Brücke and "Die freie Secession" in 1914 , driven by Max Beckmann , Max Slevogtand Ernst Barlach . edit This revolutionary divisions, will in 1918 give rise to the Dada movement have with George Grosz and the brothers Herzfelde ( John Heartfield ). edit In 1919 came the November Group with Cesar Klein and Max Pechstein . Leipzig / Darmstadt [ edit ] Also Leipzig and Darmstadt experienced such movements in art. France [ edit ] In 1884 separated the "Société des Artistes Indépendants" themselves from the "Société des Artistes Français" and it organized its own "Salon", chaired by Odilon Redon . In Paris, Gerda Wegener , a Danish artist, a prominent representative of the art nouveau . Austria [ edit ] Under the influence of Liberty stands Gustav Klimt in 1897 in Vienna at the base of the Austrian and Viennese 'Secession'. This art style in 1897 started by 19 painters and architects who from the 'bourgeois'Kunstlerhaus were entered. Vienna is the 'Secession' building (designed by Joseph Olbrich ) that shows the vision of architecture of this group of people, and it was used as exhibition space. A well-known 'Secession'-artwork is the 19 meter long Beethoven Frieze by Gustav Klimt in 1902 in the 'Secession' building. Also, Egon Schiele , Fernand Khnopff , Joseph Olbrich and Otto Wagner were part of the 'Secession'. edit Dutch Art Nouveau buildings, especially those in the Hague , grabbing largely back on the Viennese Art Nouveau movement. A striking building in Secession style was Kareol in Aerdenhout. Jan Toorop has exhibited in the Vienna Secession and was a major inspiration for Gustav Klimt . This is reflected for example in the striking similarities between Klimt's Beethoven Frieze and many works by Toorop, such as the Three Brides. Other art sites [ edit ] It should be noted that 'sezessie' also happened in other fields of art. The Secession, for example, had a major influence on the American architect Frank Lloyd Wright . Related design trends and styles [ edit ] Secession is related to, among others, the following design trends and styles: * Art Nouveau * Wiener Werkstätte Category:Painting style Category:Culture in Vienna Category:Art Nouveau